


Stella che muore

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La morte di Muten vista da me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stella che muore

La luce delle stelle illumina d'un pallido bagliore argenteo la stanza della Kame House.  
Muten, con uno sforzo supremo, solleva il torso e osserva il cielo, simile ad un velo di seta blu, nel quale sono intessute le stelle.  
In quel momento esse sembrano brillare d'un fulgore possente, che nulla potrà mai soverchiare...  
Ma lui, il vecchio guerriero, sa.  
Sa che manca poco.  
L'alba, ormai, è vicina.  
Presto quelle stelle così sfolgoranti moriranno.  
Come lui, inerme dinanzi al suo male, malgrado la sua enorme forza di guerriero, esse non possono nulla dinanzi al fulgore dorato del sole.  
Tossisce sangue ed, estenuato, si riappoggia sul letto. Ormai di lui, il leggendario Muten Roshi, non resta altro che un corpo scheletrico e sofferente, consumato da un male incurabile...  
-Ne è passato di tempo...- pensa chiudendo gli occhi, liberi dai soliti occhiali da sole. Il tempo della sua celebrità e della sua forza è un ricordo lontano, che sembra quasi perdersi nelle nebbie del mito...  
Come le stelle da tempo dimenticate, anche lui è destinato a morire solo, lontano dai suoi affetti?  
E, malgrado non lo voglia ammettere, ha paura.  
Improvvisamente, sente una mano posarsi sulla sua.  
-Goku...-sussurra sorpreso, vedendo la figura alta e slanciata del saiyan comparire dinanzi a lui, grazie alla tecnica del teletrasporto.. Non è possibile...  
Come mai il suo vecchio allievo è presso il suo letto?  
E non è solo...  
Accanto a lui riconosce Krilin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Jaozi, Giuma...  
Non è possibile...  
Malgrado la malattia, la sua mente è ancora lucida...  
Perché i suoi allievi più cari sono tutti lì, accanto al letto di un vecchio da troppo tempo inutile?  
Fa per parlare, ma Goku, con un gesto affettuoso, gli sfiora la testa calva.  
-Non potevamo lasciarti morire da solo, dopo quello che hai fatto per noi... Tu per noi sei stato un maestro e... un padre.-risponde il saiyan con voce calma, seppur triste.  
Gli altri guerrieri, seriamente, annuiscono.  
Il vecchio guerriero sorride e alcune lacrime sgorgano dai suoi occhi neri, accarezzando il suo volto rugoso e scarnito.  
Non è solo, malgrado la perdita della sua amata tartaruga.  
I suoi allievi non si sono dimenticati di lui e gli serbano ancora rispetto, malgrado la sua stella si sia spenta da tempo, nella più cupa indifferenza.  
-Grazie... Grazie di tutto cari ragazzi... Ora posso morire in pace.... Addio...- mormora con voce flebile e, lentamente, il suo respiro si spegne per sempre.


End file.
